


TORMORIMENT foe facts

by thefirstone



Series: TORMORIMENT related fics [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game), Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstone/pseuds/thefirstone
Summary: This will contain any foe facts I have made about foes in TORMORIMENT.some will have photos, but most will just be descriptions.It is intended to be written after the fights happen so spoilers for the main fic ahead.
Series: TORMORIMENT related fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201187
Kudos: 1





	TORMORIMENT foe facts

**Author's Note:**

> for now I will be posting a semi-spoiler riddled version of the first SOMETHING.

Name: SOMETHING IN PAIN

Description: My first encounter with the dangers of this world.

A being made out of personal fears is not new to me but… normally they don’t affect me because I feared nothing.  
Does this mean that I have been suppressing this thing, if so for how long? 

Powers: Painful reminder, Entanglement, and Pointless Pain.

Effects of Painful reminder: SOMETHING reminds Tau of what he has done.   
Increases SOMETHING’S emotion level and gives Tau the TORMENTED emotion.

Effects of Entanglement: SOMETHING uses it’s tendrils to entrap a friend.  
The friend can not make any actions while entrapped. If the user of this ability is attacked then the friend will be released.

Effects of Pointless Pain: SOMETHING attacks a friend with its legs. Deals heavy physical DMG.

Notes: (no spoilers here yet)

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone wondering when I will be ack on the main version of this fic I have to say that life is kind of getting in the way but I am planning to have the next chapter by the end of the week.


End file.
